Gaming systems, machines, and methods used to provide wagering games may be electronically implemented by mechanisms akin to traditional slot machines. These may be referred to as “slot machines” because they commonly show the result of a wager by displaying reels of symbols or empty spaces, and indicating a payout based on particular alignments or combinations of the symbols or empty spaces. In an electronic slot machine, the results may be determined by generating a random number to select a payout from a set or range of possible payouts.
Gaming systems, machines, and methods used to provide wagering games may be electronically implemented by instant lottery systems. These may be referred to as “video lottery” systems because they commonly show the result of a play in the lottery game on a video display device at the player terminal. In an electronic lottery gaming system, the results may be identified by a set of electronic lottery records. The set of electronic lottery records may be analogous to a set of printed paper lottery game tickets. Individual lottery game play records may be assigned from the set of electronic lottery game play records in some random order in response to requests for plays in the lottery game. The result defined by an assigned electronic lottery game play record may be displayed at an electronic lottery player station rather than on a printed lottery ticket. As in traditional paper lotteries, the rules by which the set of lottery records is created for an electronic lottery game determines the overall prize distribution for the game. For example, an electronic lottery game set may include one million records, with one record associated with the top prize, ten records associated with a next highest prize, and so forth throughout all of the potential results available in the lottery game set.
Gaming systems, machines, and methods used to provide wagering games may be electronically implemented by predetermined cards or displays and include a number of designations randomly arranged in a grid, matrix, or other layout of locations. The may be referred to as “bingo” systems. The game board or display may be represented by a data structure which defines a representation having various card or display locations and designations associated with the locations. For example, in a traditional bingo game sequence, a number of the predetermined bingo cards are first sold for a particular bingo game. After the sale of bingo cards is closed for a given game, designations are randomly selected from a pool of available designations and matched to the designations on each bingo card that is in play in the bingo game. This matching of bingo designations randomly selected for a game and bingo designations associated with a bingo card in play in the game may be referred to as daubing the card.
Often, an electronic gaming machine may include assets including graphical assets, audio assets, and/or other assets displayed to a display of the electronic gaming machine, audibly played via a speaker of the electronic gaming device, or otherwise communicated to a user in connection with game play. For example, graphical assets may include symbols appearing on “virtual” slot machine reels, logos, and/or other game display graphics. As another example, audio assets may include sounds played in connection with some aspect of game play (e.g., chimes or bells if a player wins, a buzzer if a player loses, sounds simulating spins of slot reels, etc.). Traditionally, such assets are typically stored as part of a gaming application program stored on read-only storage media of the electronic gaming machine. Such gaming applications must often be approved or certified by national, state, provincial, regional, local, or tribal regulatory authorities, and any modifications to such applications typically require re-certification. Thus, using traditional approaches, graphical assets, audio assets, and other assets of en electronic are typically static in nature. In addition, modification of an electronic gaming machine to include new assets typically requires replacement of a gaming application with a new gaming application including the new assets, which may lead to game downtime, and thus, decreased revenue for a game operator.